Recueil
by Chysack
Summary: Au début j'avais mis ces OS dans "La mort est une multiple", mais comme je ne trouve pas vraiment que ce sont des DeathsFics, je me suis dit que j'allais leur faire un petit coin douillet bien à eux. Un peu de tout: de la phobie, de la dépression... Il y en a pour tous les goûts, servez vous!
1. Vie

Depuis combien de temps est il ici, fixant de son regard éteint cette sombre silhouette affaissée sur elle-même ? Depuis combien de temps le passage des larmes sur ses joues lui parait si familier qu'il ne le remarque plus ? Quand a-t-il décidé que seul ici la vie peut avoir un sens ? Quand a-t-il compris que ce sens était mort au même moment que la lumière dans ses yeux ? Le temps n'est plus une vérité, ces questions n'en sont plus vraiment. Il est ici depuis une seconde. Il est ici depuis des mois. Il est ici depuis toujours. Est-il seulement véritablement ici ?

La mort ne devrait pas avoir cette consistance brute et sauvage. Elle devrait être douce, un maillon sensible de cette chaîne nommée vie. La mort devrait nous soulever, nous pousser à nous dépasser. C'est grâce à son acceptation que nous avançons toujours. C'est à cause de sa banalisation que nous ne la respectons plus. La mort est la vie. Elle est ce qui donnait un sens à cette lumière qui étincelait dans ses yeux. C'est la mort qui donne un sens à notre vie.

Alors comment son action peut elle m'enlever ce sens ? Comment un simple être peut il dépasse cette notion absolue qui composait tout ce que j'attendais de la vie ? Pourquoi ma vue se trouble en voyant à l'œuvre cette chose aussi inconsistante que l'éclat noir que je vois si souvent briller dans le ciel ? Pourquoi mes sens se perdent en contemplant ce maillon que je vénère ?

Peut être par ce que lorsqu'il voit ce corps écroulé qui semble vidé de toutes ses forces, il revoit toutes ses fois où l'ombre, après s'être penchée sur la forme dénuée de vie, s'était redressée et était partie, laissant derrière elle un souffle hachuré maintenu par l'électricité que l'on avait fait courir dans ses veines. Peut être par ce que tant de fois elle avait renoncée à tendre sa main vers cette vie, laissant un espoir toujours plus mince, toujours plus fous. Toujours plus dévastateur.

La vie ne devrait jamais faire aussi mal. Elle devrait être forte, une chaîne solide reliant tous les maillons entre eux. La vie devrait nous laisser s'appuyer sur elle, nous pousser à la ressentir toujours plus fort. C'est grâce à elle que nous pouvons souffrir et rire toujours plus fort. C'est à cause de sa constance que nous l'oublions. La vie est tout. Elle est cette lumière qui brillait dans ses yeux.

Alors pourquoi empêche t'elle sa compagne éternelle de prendre cette vie souffrante et faisant souffrir autour d'elle ? Pourquoi ne puis-je que rester là en laissant cette pièce, cette farce grotesque, se dérouler devant mes yeux ? Pourquoi une vie gangrénée pour toujours par une maladie qui l'achèvera doit elle endurer ça sans avoir le choix de laisser ou non la mort l'emporter vers ses calmes rivages ? Pourquoi dois-je assister à ça en voyant cette personne, ce fantôme, cette fraction d'esprit torturée, appeler le pendant de la vie de tous ses vœux sans la recevoir ?

L'éclat se rallume encore dans ses yeux toujours plus ternes. La vie n'a jamais fait aussi mal.


	2. Foule

Ils me pressent. Je les sens tout autour de moi, véritable barrière humaine qui m'oppresse, me contrarie, me mets en danger. Je veux partir. Je n'en peu plus. Chacune de ces personnes représente un potentiel attaquant, chaque visage peut dissimuler des intentions néfastes, chaque corps peut être un obstacle de plus à ma fuite. Mes mains tremblent. Mes yeux écument la foule, à la recherche du moindre signe d'agressivité à mon égard. Je vogue d'une silhouette à une autre en mouvement perpétuel et épuisant. Les tremblements qui se limitaient à mes mains sont remontés jusqu'à mes bras. Je sers les poings, fort, espérant que cela sera suffisant pour me protéger. Je n'arrive plus à revenir. Je m'éloigne de plus en plus de la réalité. La foule _est_ un danger, malgré tous ce qu'ils peuvent essayer de me faire croire. Je ne peux pas… Rester ici plus longtemps me tuerait. Je dois fuir, maintenant. Des larmes dévalent mes joues, troublant ma vision. Je ne peux pas me passer d'un sens dans ce milieu. Je m'essuie frénétiquement les yeux, mais l'angoisse empêche la source de se tarir. Je n'ai plus le choix, ma vision est trop floue pour me prévenir d'une attaque.

Je pars. Je cours, même si je ne vois pas vraiment où je vais. Je sens la masse de gens devant moi, je l'évite comme cela est possible. Je déteste ce genre de foule. Le but de chacun est trop différent, je ne peux accorder le mien aux leurs, il m'est impossible de savoir où tous veulent se rendre. C'est trop dangereux. Beaucoup trop. Enfin, l'air frais caresse mon visage. Je sens des larmes, de soulagement cette fois, courir sur mes joues lorsque la fraicheur hivernal rencontre mon corps. Je m'adosse à un mur et me laisse tomber jusqu'au sol. Seul, enfin.


	3. Insane?

Mes yeux s'ouvrent brusquement, sans que rien d'extérieur à mon être n'influence mon réveil. Un geste m'informe que ma nuit avait été agitée. La sueur et la chaleur collent mes vêtements à mon corps, mon front est fiévreux sous mes doigts tremblants. Je sens ce fourmillement habituel sur ma peau, signe de malaise et de pâleur inhabituels. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce qui a causé ce trouble. Je ne sais qu'une chose. C'est de plus en plus fréquent et violent. Les premières fois, je me réveillais à la fin de la nuit, avec le vague souvenir d'un mauvais rêve indiscernable. Mais désormais, mon corps est courbaturé, couvert de bleus causés par mes chocs répétés contre le mur adjacent, et mes yeux s'ouvrent ainsi à toute heure, souvent plusieurs fois. Quand ce cycle infernale à t'il commencé ? Je crois que c'est lorsqu' _elles_ sont apparues. _Elles_ viennent, s'écartent, me parlent ou se taisent, toujours présentes, sans que je ne sache comment ou pourquoi _elles_ sont venues tout d'abord. Le sommeil me fuit ce soir. Je n'ai pourtant pas du me reposer plus d'une demi-heure. C'est la première fois que cela m'arrive. _Elles_ commencent alors, comme toujours, à chuchoter doucement ces paroles indissociables les une des autres dont la compréhension m'a toujours échappée. Comment les faire taire ? Comment retourner à cette vie calme et ennuyante qui composait mes jours ? Comment me séparer définitivement de cette étrangeté qui laisse une empreinte de plus en plus grande sur ma perception du monde ?

Comment retrouver ce morne quotidien qui me semble être plus lourd chaque jour ? Comment vouloir retrouver cette vie banale et insignifiante quand la folie n'attend que de m'accueillir en sa douce étreinte ? Comment ne pas chercher un exutoire à ces voix qui me hantent ? Comment ne pas me défouler, partir loin de ce monde qui ne m'inspire que répulsion, alors qu' _elles_ sont là pour me guider ? Si je les accepte je suis libre. Désormais, plus rien ne peu m'empêcher de comprendre ce qu' _elles_ ont toujours voulut me dire :

-Nous serons tes ailes.

Ils disaient que j'étais fou. Mais maintenant, nous allons mieux.

* * *

J'avoue, la dernière phrase m'est venue sur le coup, en me rappelant d'un fanmade sympas que j'avais vu. M'enfin bon, c'est pas non plus du plagiat... Et n'hésitez pas à me dire si ce chapitre (ou même les autres, hein!) n'est pas top, j'écris sous l'euphorie des vacances et l'emprise de la fatigue, donc ça m'étonnerait pas trop que demain je me gueule dessus en m'auto-insultant pour avoir posté de la merde, mais pour l'instant je ne suis pas en mesure de juger mon texte, donc j'en profite ^^ Breeef, votre avis?


	4. Quelqu'un de bien

_Une petite songfic de_ _Quelqu'un de bien_ _, de Monsieur Yéyé que je vous recommande d'ailleurs chaudement au passage. Je ne prétend pas être très originale pour le coup, mais je tenait à l'écrire. Les paroles sont en italiques, et certains passages sont coupés pour éviter des longueurs inutiles._

* * *

Tu m'as menti, trahi, dupé. Tu m'as réconforté, soulevé, avant de m'abandonner, sans regarder le lieu où je me suis échoué. _Tu m'as marché dessus, presque réduit en cendre,_ fière que tu fusses d'avoir pu me contrôler en n'usant que de mots tout d'abord trop doux. _Tourné en ridicule et tu refusais d'entendre_ contrairement à moi qui percevais bien chaque souffle assassin que tu dirigeais contre moi. Pourtant j'hurle. Chaque jour retentissent _mes hurlements « Stop, j't'en supplie arrête ! »,_ tandis que l'écho de _tes sentences résonne dans ma tête._

 _Mais_ malgré ça, tu n'as jamais pu me dissimuler ta fragilité mentale. Seule l'innocence la plus grande peut mener à la folie a plus dévastatrice. _Tu es comme un gosse avec son nouveau jouet, avec moi comme meilleur espoir dans le rôle du jouet,_ te repaissant de ma déchéance morale au même titre que de la douleur affective que tu causais en moi.

 _Tu m'as fait croire que je n'étais pas fait pour les amis, les filles et une vie bien rangée,_ alors que mon isolement sociale n'était que le produit de tes calculs.

Mais j'ai compris. Ce n'est pas moi. C'est toi. _Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien._ Pendant tout ce temps, je projetais sur moi l'ombre des fautes dont tu m'accusais, alors que _tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien._ Cette simple phrase me soulage, m'épure de cette perversion que tu as installée en moi. _Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien_

 _Mais_ même si ils me soulagent, _mes mots te passent à travers, comme si tout ça ne te concernait pas._ J'ai toujours voulu que tu comprennes, que tu entendes, que tu ressentes, ce que tu m'as ressentir. _C'est de toi que je parle dans ces vers, pourtant,_ alors pourquoi ne comprend tu pas ? Pourquoi restes tu sourds ? A moins que tu ne sois aveugle, en réalité ? Dis-moi, _peux-tu te regarder dans la glace ?Peux-tu_ réellement _te regarder dans la glace ?_

Tu m'as vite compris,

peut être ne fus-je qu'une autre de ces mentalité banales si facilement percées à jour. _Tu m'as vite cerné,_ me laissant tes bras pour seuls refuge. _J'étais une cible parfaite pour te déchaîner,_ mon esprit accoutumé à ta présence, prêt à tout subir pour avoir l'occasion d'exister. _Tu as usé et abusé de ton emprise sur moi,_ profitant de ma faiblesse pour m'infliger tout ce que tes penchants les plus pervers te soufflaient à l'oreille _quitte à me jeter aux rats._ Je ne pouvais même plus pleurer dans l'isolement complet. Car _tu n'étais pas seul,_ jamais. Depuis le début, _tu as su t'entourer rallier à ta cause d'autres apprentis bouchers,_ pour que mes plaies internes me soit arrachées, aggravées par ces gens _qui m'ont charcutés le morale à grand coup de cutter,_ afin de produire ce mélange de _joie de vivre broyée façon film d'horreur_ et de désespoir pillé que je suis actuellement.

Mai ça vas mieux maintenant. Maintenant que je me dis que _tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien._ Combien de fois ai-je répéter cette phrase dans ma tête ? _Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien._ Combien de fois l'ai-je murmuré contre les murs de solitude que tu as érigés autour de moi ? _Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien._ Combien de fois ai-je voulu le dire à tes proches et amis inconscients de la douleur que tu me fais endurer ? _Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien._ Combien de fois ai-je tenté de le faire comprendre à ceux qui étaient avec toi ? _Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien._ Combien de fois ai-je voulu percuter ceux qui m'accusaient avec cet argument ? _Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien._ Combien de fois te l'ai-je crié ? _Tu n'es PAS quelqu'un DE BIEN !_ Combien de fois n'as-tu fait que détourner le regard alors que je m'époumonais ? _TU N'ES PAS QUELQU'UN DE BIEN !_

 _Mais mes mots te passent à travers_ , après tout, est ce que je mérite vraiment que l'on prenne la peine de m'écouter ? Mais cette fois ci, juste cette fois, ne fais pas _comme si tout ça ne te concernait pas._ Là, je t'ai vu t'arrêter. Tu m'as entendu, n'est ce pas ? Après tout, _c'est de toi que je parle dans ces vers._ Si tu m'écoutes vraiment, alors répond moi. _Peux-tu te regarder dans la glace ?_ Es-tu capable de percevoir ce que tu caches derrière tes yeux ? _  
Peux-tu_ réellement _te regarder dans la glace ?_

* * *

 _Alors, z'en pensez quoi? Une ch'tite review?_


End file.
